History of a Pink Princess Vampire
by Alixtii
Summary: Four moments in the life and unlife of Harmony Kendall.
1. Sunnydale, California: 1989 CE

"You don't want to be a girl, do you?" the other boys had said, and Jesse and Xander had just sort of looked at her apologetically before they went off to play wiffleball or whatever. What was so bad about being a girl, anyway?

"Boys are stupid," Willow muttered to herself, but even as she said it she knew it wasn't true. Jesse and Xander were boys, and they weren't stupid, even if sometimes they did dumb things like go play wiffleball with other boys who wouldn't let girls play.

"Wouldn't let you play either, huh?" a voice asked from her side. Willow turned and saw Amy, a blonde-haired girl from kindergarten. "Boys _are_ stupid."

Willow felt the urge to defend them, but since she had just said it herself she couldn't very well disagree.

"Come on," said Amy. "Harmony's mom has cupcakes inside the house. Lauren said they had chocolate, even."

Harmony's mom had every type of cake, candy, and snack food imaginable within the house, Willow knew. Well, not _imaginable_, maybe, because Willow could imagine an awful lot of stuff, but more than you could actually _eat_, certainly. And it was all pretty, with all sorts of fancy swirls, instead of the plain cupcakes that were at most people's birthdays.

Willow followed Amy across the back terrace and into Harmony's house. There were a lot of grown-ups in the kitchen, talking. Mrs. Kendall saw them and came over. "Can I get you girls something?"

"Can I get a cupcake, please?" Amy asked, and Mrs. Kendall just nodded and smiled.

"Of course you can dear," she said, with a smile that was much bigger and happier than any smile Willow's mom had ever smiled—so much so that there was something weird about it. Like it was fake or something.

"Please, Mrs. Kendall," Willow said, and Mrs. Kendall laughed and handed them each a cupcake.

"Harmony and the girls are in the family room," Mrs. Kendall said. "Why don't you go see what they're doing."

Willow could think of a couple reasons not to, but didn't tell them to Mrs. Kendall. Instead, she and Amy made their way dutifully to the Kendalls' family room.

"What are you doing here?" Harmony asked when they entered.

"It's your birthday party," Amy answered. "You invited us."

"I didn't invite you," Harmony said. "My mother invited you. She invited _everybody_."


	2. Sunnydale, California: 1999 CE

_Rat-a-tat-tat._ Harmony tapped the stake against the library table impatiently. _Rat-a-tat-tat._

"Could you stop that?" Willow said, looking up from her book, annoyed.

"Sorry," Harm said, without an ounce of contrition in her voiuce. "Why am I here, again?"

"We need to plan our strategies for graduation, Harm."

"Why am I here, again?"

Willow sighed. "You know more people at this school than Buffy, Xander, and I put together. If we're going to get everybody to work together, you're going to help us."

"Can't we just get out of here and let everyone else die?"

Willow shot a disapproving look in her direction.

"Okay, okay. What do you want me to do? You're the one with the mad genius brilliance."

Willow stopped midstep. "You, erm, you really think I'm smart?" she asked, suddenly flustered.

Harm didn't even notice. "Sure," she said, going back to tapping the stake against the library table. "You were always into uncool things like that."


	3. Sao Paulo, Brazil: 2005 CE

Willow is in her office, pouring over a facsimile of the Tradescan Codex that Dawn has sent over. Willow has to agree with this Dawn's initial assessment that the prophecy contained within is not good news, but her work is hindered by the fact that Dawn hasn't sent over the entire relevant passage from the Codex, just excerpts. Willow wonders what is in those passages that Dawn doesn't want her to see.

Suddenly the buzzer on her desk rings and she absently turns the speaker on. "Willow," she says.

"Will, it's me," Kennedy's voice comes through the speaker. "We have something down here that I think you'll be interested in."

Grateful for the interruption, Willow returns the Codex facsimile to its file. "I'll be right down, Ken," she says, and makes her way out of the office.

When she enters the Slayer Training area, she stops in surprise. Chained up in the corner is a vampire dressed in a short black skirt and a pink halter, by the name of Harmony Kendall.

Willow turns to the Slayer on guard, gives her a meaningful look.

"Our contact from the Methuselah job, ma'am," the Slayer explains, a shrug on her shoulders.

Willow looks back at Harmony, examines the vampire. "The Immortal sent you?"

"Well, why not?" Harm demands. "I'm qualified. Could someone take these chains off, please?"

Kennedy enters the training area. "Her story checks," she says. "She's acting for the Immortal."

Willow shakes her head in disbelief. "And this is the guy that Buffy's going to marry?"

Kennedy shrugs. "I don't claim to understand either. Of course, we're not exactly the best qualified—"

"Could you please get me out of these chains, please?" Harm interjects. "It's not like I was doing anything wrong. I was just waiting for you guys."

"She's telling the truth, ma'am," the Slayer on guard confirms.

Willow nods. "Very well," she says. "Unlock her, give her the package, and send her back to the Immortal. You never cease to surprise me, Harmony."


	4. Thebes, Egypt: 2008 CE

When Willow showed up in her lair with dark hair and glowing red eyes, Harmony suspected that something was wrong. "Er, hi, Willow," she began uncertainly. "Is something wrong?"

Willow turned, but didn't look at Harmony so much as through her. "He's dead," she said simply.

"Well, that's a shame, Willow. Erm, eh, who is dead?" Harmony knew a lot of dead people, after all.

Harmony could swear that the lights in her lair flickered as Willow answered, "Xander."

"Oh, the dweeb."

Willow raised a hand and Harmony was suddenly thrown against the wall. Hard. It hurt.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so mean to you all in high school. But what do you want from me?

"The people who did this, they're going to pay. I can't go to the others, they won't understand. Just like they didn't understand with Tara. But this time I'm going to finish it. They won't stop me. I am going to destroy those responsible, cause them as much pain as possible, no matter who I have to hurt in the process."

Harmony didn't have a clue what Willow was talking about, but realized it'd better not to upset the witch. "Uh, that sounds fun?" she hazarded.

"But you are evil," Willow said, stepping closer. "You have no moral compunctions. So you're going to help me wipe them out."

Actually, that did sound fun. "Well, let's get started."


End file.
